A new start
by Loverofcolours
Summary: A new girl comes to Forks- she's funny, she's sarcastic, she's an imprint Embry still hasn't found his imprint, he's not the only one but- he still wants one what will happen when he meets the British, sarcastic chick who's friends with the half leech? How will she react to his secret when she has her own. (Embry/Oc)
1. Chapter 1

_**Same as always I don't own twilight I do own anything that you don't know/ have heard off**_.

Forks, a small town In the state of Washington united states of America, my new home

Looking at the small piece of paper in my hand which was written in my best friends chicken scrawl- according to this my house was either on the edge of Forks or in a completely different continent -lets just hope it was Forks.

Looking at my watch it was 9 in the morning here in Washington so that means that it was early in the morning around 1 in England, hitching my bag further up on to my shoulder I took my suitcase and headed for the rent-a-car booth just outside the airport, the only two sounds where the planes off in the distance and the click of my 3 inch heels followed by the low thunder of my suitcase.

"hello?" the bored looking middle aged woman called out, turning I gave her a small smile "hi, I was wondering if I could hire a small 4x4 for the next week or so"

She smiled and turned around to go further into the booth"so your from England? that's a pretty sweet accent" as she came back she held out a black folder no bigger than a few pages inside by the looks of it "yeah just moved" I filled the silence as the woman flipped through the pages- each page held a picture of a car and some information about said car. Stopping at a silver Skoda yeti- she led me around the back in to a closed off parking space and showed me the car- it wasn't small but I liked it "I'll take it" I returned the smile that Amy- yes I learned her name gave me, taking me back to the booth she had me fill sheets and more sheets after about half an hour she handed me the keys "have fun in your new house" she waved me off as I hit the road.

Looking around I could get used to this as a child all I wanted was to live in a remote place far away from people and their problems, my train of thought was abruptly stopped just as I passed the 'welcome to Forks- enjoy your stay' sign, I was finally here, a new location a new life.

Driving around Forks- I could find out a few things it was small yes but it was large in the sense that there was a lot of space, no cramped houses and sky-scrappers it was just perfect. Finally giving up I pulled over to the side of the road and decided to ask for direction, promising to myself that I would kill Missy the moment I got my hands on her, stepping in to the cafe I was greeted with the tasty aroma of coffee mixed with food. Before I got the chance to ask for anything my stomach had decided to remind me that I hadn't eaten since I woke up to leave which was at 10 in the evening the previous night. Looking to the menu that hung above the counter "are you all right dear?" I jumped slightly and faced the woman who had just scared the living shit out of me. The woman was about 55 with a kind wrinkled eyes and a matching wide smile "I didn't mean to scare ya, sorry"

Smiling I shook my head "its alright I was away with the fairies am sorry"

"so what can I do to help?" looking at the pastry menu I decided to go for the blueberry muffin and a cup of coffee "and I was also wondering where I could find" I reached into my pocket and pulled out the slightly crimped piece of paper "I tried to find my own way and I also have tried to understand what it says but for the life of me I can't read it" the lady gave me a beaming smile and started to laugh as she looked at the paper "I understand what you mean, 15 Rose drive, one second I will ask my husband I couldn't find my way out of a paper bag" a small chuckle escaped not only my mouth but the person behind me turning around I was instantly jealous by the beauty standing next to me. She looked about 17, had a pale collection, with chocolate milk coloured hair and a matching pair of eyes blinking i turned around trying to ignore Miss United states behind me just as the lady came back with a small bag and a cup filled up with coffee and in the other she had the piece of paper with the address "here is your order dear and now the house is a little further away from here, you just turn back around and turn right just by that shop over there and then head straight for about 3 miles and then turn left and then drive as dead as the road and then you will see a dirt road follow it and you should be there in about half an hour" smiling at her I paid for my food just as I turned around "if you would like I could help you find it I live near it" damn it even her voice was like honey oh fuck it, she is just a girl your jealous of a bloody girl Jesus stop having this argument with yourself. Turning around I gave her a small smile and nodded yes "please I have no sense of direction" nodding her head she smiled and picked up the order "we can take your car if you'd like that way it would be easier" she questioned just as we moved towards the door" but what about you its quite far and how would you bet home?" I began to worry she laughed good naturally and then shook her head slightly " its okay my boyfriend will pick me up he gonna be late knowing him and besides its good to get to know other people" she gave me a large smile and I couldn't help but smile as well "All right but are your parents gonna be okay with you getting in to a car with a stranger?" I asked a little teasingly

"its okay I doubt you would do anything to me considering the fact you were in the forces I think I could trust you" she smiled just as we got to my car I stopped and looked at her eyebrows raised I was surprised not many knew I was in the force let alone a complete stranger "am sorry I could help see your tattoo when you reached for the cup of coffee" she looked a little sheepish when she said this "hey, don't worry about it it's just am surprised that you knew that most just say 'cool tattoo' and leave it at that"

"my uncle was in the army so he knows things like this and its also in your stance" nodding I let her into the car and started to pull out on to the road "Am Anna by the way " I held out my hand for her to shake "Nessie" her hands where slightly cold but not unnaturally cold "Nessie? That's unusual" I told her just as we turned by the shop "I know it comes from Renesmee- its a mixture of my grandmothers names" she explained

"oh I think its a beautiful name, unusual but beautiful" I told her just as she told me where about to go "so what made you move here?" before I could answer a huge bolt of lightning struck just above us and then the heavens opened "it was the weather" I replied turning the wipers on I looked over at Nessie I could tell she was trying to keep a straight face on but couldn't she burst out laughing which made me laugh "please tell me your joking?"

"i am, business really" I told her soon enough we where pulling into the dirt road "oh really the army or a different business?" "I got a job offer from a place in Seattle and my best friend has a business in Port Angles so I though I would help her when am not working" I explained "that's cool- we're here" she pointed to the two story house just on the edge of the forest, thankfully it just stopped raining "it's beautiful" Ness complemented "oh Miss did a brilliant job finding this house, well thank you so much for helping me find this,here for your trouble" I gave her a 20 dollar bill,she refused to take it "no its fine and if you ever need to get anywhere around here just give me a call" she held out what looked like a business card but with closer inspection it was a piece of folded up paper taking the paper I put it in my bag "if you want to come inside and call you boyfriend your more than welcome" I offered taking out my keys that Missy sent me last week nodding she helped me put my two bags into the house even though I told her not too. Looking around house as Ness called Jake her boyfriend I could thank the gods for Miss she had clearly placed some of the furniture that I sent over last month and she had gone shopping walking back to the hall I saw Ness looking sad "hey what's up?" I asked walking over to the teen " my boyfriend cant pick me up he's got a work thing" she just started to walk towards the door "wait, your not going to walk are you?" shock must of been the only thing on my face cause she looked a little bewildered nodding slowly she replied " yeah it's not that long of a walk to my house its fine" shaking my head "nope, I wont let you walk by yourself its raining and cold let me take you there its the least I could do" I gently pushed her out of the house and into the car- of course she had tried to resist and say she was fine but after I told her It was the least I could and that I was stubborn as hell she obliged

"so where abouts is your house" I asked as we pulled out of my drive way she gave me the directions and we were on our way "so you said Missy found this house I take it she's your best friend?" Ness broke the silence the only thing that could be heard was the soft pitter patter of the raindrops of the car and the soft music from the radio "yeah she is, she's the reason am here really- it's her business that needs help" I explained nodding slowly she kept asking things about England and in return I asked about forks and her family " I met Miss in 6th form its for 16-18 year olds you go there before you go to uni or college or you just start work, anyway I met her on the first day and we just sort of clicked, then we went to the same uni and then I went to work in the army and she started her business and after all this time she has been my best friend" "why did she move here? If its okay to ask" laughing I replied" you are just too polite you know, you can ask me anything really I have nothing to hide- she moved here because of a bad break up I told her to move to a different town or city but Miss was always one for being dramatic so she moved to a whole new continent and then a few months later she was having problems with her business she had too many orders and not enough people so she asked if I could fly over and help and considering the fact that I love to travel and that I got a job offer in Seattle I agreed"

"Seattle that so far away? Wouldn't it be easier to just move there?" she asked as we pulled down another small road "it is but I only have to go there once every two weeks roughly and just work from home for the most part and Miss is in Port Angles so I suppose I could just drive over there, I was never one for big cities" I gave her a smile just as the house came in to view "wow- that is gorgeous, Ness" I gave her a little smile and wave as she got out of the car and started to walk towards a pair of people roughly my age they looked like her older siblings, all with the same beautiful complexion - one of them the man started to walked towards me with a small smile it thankfully it had just stopped raining it was only drizzling now so he wouldn't be drenched, the only thing that was strange was his honey golden eye colour "hi, thank you for bring Ness home" he said ,replying to his smile I spoke " its fine and like I said to Ness thanks for showing me where abouts my house is" he gave a small chuckle and waved me off I waved to Ness and the other woman who looked like the older version of Ness but with the same Golden eye colour.

Driving off towards my new house- it sure was a strange day I travelled across the big pond, befriended a teen girl and not in the creepy way, got lost and met her strange but alluring sibling. Yep all in all its a good day and it was only midday, getting back home I decided to unpack the little I had.

Taking out the muffin from the bag I sat down in the kitchen and just stared out into the forest of which my house was on the edge off, sending a text to my parents to say got here safely and another one to Miss to tell her to get her arse here and to bring a bottle of something to toast to my new house.

After all that I decided to go for a walk in the forest- I have always loved the forest that and the sea and funny enough forks and the surrounding area had both, walking out of the house I started my walk towards the forest making sure I have my phone with me and my keys I walked deeper into the woods.

After about walking for an hour or so I started to hear the sea and that meant one thing a beach was close by- once I got there it was empty apart from the group of boys playing football in the far corner of the beach checking the time I decided that I had abouts two more hours and then I would have to make something for Missy when she came, I was just staring in to the waves when I got hit with the ball- without noticing the boys had gotten closer so much so that I could see their faces, all where tall- taller than me (it wasn't very hard cause I was 5'2) russet skin and black hair. Turning to pick up the ball I saw one of the boys running over to get it while the others where shouting for me to kick the ball standing up i booted the ball in the air it landed just about a meter or so away from the group of boys who were all cheering , clapping and laughing, laughing to myself i did a little bow which only made them laugh harder, taking me shoes off I sat back down and just watched the waves deep in thought.

so no embry in this but I just wanted you guys to get a sense of the character and the fact that people are at ease with her-that's why Ness agreed to go with her cause she knew nothing was going to happen, thanks for reading will update soon fav, comment like see ya's soon


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the likes, follows and the reviews. So after getting some advise from a guest I would like a beta- just someone to look at the story: if it makes sense, punctuation, grammar ( also English is not my native language) and so one I also what to know what sort of secrets Anna could have? I have a few in mind. I will be updating as soon as possible however I am a week away from having exams so please bare with me. Thanks once again love you guys :)

I don't now how long I was sitting on the beach for, just contemplating my life the decisions I've made, before I knew it- my phone started to blast the iconic annoying ring tone, you know the one that just doesn't shut up, glaring at my phone for disturbing my peaceful environment I picked it up only to be welcomed with the screeches of my best friend "what the fuck" was the first thing to come out of her mouth "nice to talk to you Miss! How are you An? Am good thanks" I could tell be the heavy breathing over the phone that I would be getting an earful when I got home "am sorry how are you Anna?"she asked sarcastically, smiling I stood up and started to walk home "am good thanks for asking, am sorry I thought you wouldn't be here so soon, if you have the keys then let your self in I should be there in about an hour, I think.…" knowing very well that she had already made her self at home I started to walk down the road which looked like it was heading in the same direction as my house. I just prayed that It wouldn't rain like it had been doing so all day, I was wrong about five minutes in to my walk home the weather decided to be a bitch and let it not only rain cats and dogs but also to let it thunder.

Don't get me wrong I love thunder and rain but not when I could hardly see ten feet away from me, before I could curse some more at the weather- I felt something pull up beside me turning my head I saw the group of boys that were playing on the beach beside me " need a lift?" the driver looked out at me through the cracked window on his passengers seat nodding my head I gripped the door handle and pull it open, quickly getting in side the slightly beat up navy blue pick up "thank you so much, when I moved here I would have never thought it rained so much" I chuckled to the group of four males that occupied the truck with me, chuckling they all started to introduce themselves; the driver was a man named Paul and next to him was Quil and in the back alongside me were two boys much younger then Paul and a little younger than Quil, Brady was very quiet and I only caught this name out of pure on the other hand was just as loud if not louder as Paul and Quil in introducing himself. "am Anna, once again thanks for the lift" I smiled just as Paul asked me where to drive, after driving for a few minutes we soon arrived at the familiar dirt road which led straight in to the edge of the forest which bypassed my house, filling the ride with small chit chat I noticed a few things they were all Quileute. Black hair with similar eyes and copper skin however there were a few things that seemed a little strange they were all freakishly tall you could even tell by the way the two teenagers were at least a head taller than me when sitting and lets not get me started on the two older guys I front, they were all muscle- I mean they were ripped but the weirdest thing about my group of saviours was that they were hot! No not in that way, well.…. Paul and Quill were but that's not the point they were all boiling hot, it was little a sauna in the truck. "right here we are- and if your highness ever needs a list anywhere else feel free to ask" quill gave me a cheeky smile, chuckling I let myself out waving bye to the guys I started to walk towards my house.

Reaching my front door I didn't have time to pull out my keys from my jean pocket because the front door was pulled open- with my best friend standing in front half beaming at me and half pissed off. I was just about to speak but I was already in a bone crushing hug- hugging my best friend of 7 years I felt her pulling back and pulling me back inside the house. Following the 5'7 girl I was soon greeted with a familiar face of my best friends dog Febby a Newfoundland St Bernard cross- the seven month puppy galloped towards me nearly knocking me out when she jumped up on me. "FEB! No jumping" Missy came back holding out a towel for me, taking the towel I ran upstairs to change into some shorts and a tank I came back down stairs finding Missy and Febby lounging in the living room trying get the flat screen working. "I've missed you" Missy was the first to brake the silence "I have been away for six months M, I've been deployed for longer then that. But I have missed you too .Thanks for sorting everything here" I gave her another hug ,smiling she shook her head "I should thank you, you left everything in England just so you could help me cause I was dramatic and moved without a second thought"she began to cry softly" you left him" looking down at me she hugged me back it was my turn to shake my head " there was nothing left in England and besides you were and still are more important", we stayed like that for a few moments until Febby started to run down the wooden floor and started to bark which was followed by the door bell ringing looking up at Miss as she stood up and picked up her wallet and walked up to the door seconds later she came back with a large pizza box in her hand and Febby trailing behind hoping for a bit of food. Laughing I got up and went to get two wine glasses and on the way to the living room I picked up the bottle of wine wrapped up with a bow that was standing on the counter. After hours of eating and catching up, Miss' phone started to buzz like crazy standing she picked up the phone and rejected the call when she did that I noticed that the moment she saw the name she started to smile- knowing what this meant I looked up at my blonde best friend "who is he?" I asked filling up the glass on the small glass coffee table "he, who's who" she mumbled "really" I raised my eyebrow and stole her phone off her before she could lock it "who's Seth?" I turned around to find my best friend playing with her cream knit jumper "he is a friend" she looked at me with a small smile " really- cause judging by the text you have just received it seems like he is either prince charming and doesn't know what he's saying OR he is more than a friend" "he sent a text" she all but jumped upon me trying to see the text, wriggling free from her I stood up and ran over to the other end of the couch "there is not text but no one gets that exited over a text from a ****friend**** not even you" she glared at me from her spot on the floor "Fine" she huffed "he is a guy that I've started to see, I met him about five months ago when he came with some of his friends who were customers and well we clicked and we have sort of been seeing each other since then" the way she spoke it was clear that she had fallen hard for him "how come I haven't heard anything" I teased she looked up and smiled "cause A. I wanted to see if we could work B. I knew you were coming here soon and well C. I didn't want him to be scared cause you were giving him the ' am her sister and am in the army so I know where to hide a body and shoot a gun and I have connections' talk- it really is quiet frightening and am not the one on the receiving end "I replied laughing "Jesus Miss your making me sound like am your Father or am a apart of the Mafia or MI5" soon after that she had told me abut Seth: he was a local and funny enough friends with Paul, he was a few years younger than her but he didn't act like it, he had an older sister called Leah who Miss is yet to meet. After the talk we both made out way upstairs Me to my master bedroom and Miss to the spare room.

The second my head met the pillow I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Waking up early was something if my speciality it was coded into you during the service, walking up to the window I stretched- the weather was surprising nice deciding to go for a run and got dressed, grabbed my phone and earphones, leaving both a note and my keys knowing fully well that Miss wont be seeing sunlight till the late morning I shut the front door and started to run down the same track I used yesterday- slowing down I looked around the surrounding area realised that I was lost, wondering around the dense forest for what seemed like hours I finally stumbled upon the edge of the forest. I soon came upon a house taking a deep breath I walked up to the door and knocked before the door opened I heard someone shout, turning around I found a man about my age wearing nothing but cut off jeans, he was tall and buff like Paul and Quill he too had black hair walking towards him I smiled which he returned "hi, this is going to sound strange but I was wondering where abouts I am" finally reaching him in the middle of the yard he smiled and started to laugh it was one of those deep laughs looking down at me I got lost I those honey brown eyes it was like one of those film moment where nothing matters any more it was just him and those eyes, Hearing something behind me I broke our trance like gaze only to set my gaze on the deep forest behind him, just when I was to look back to the god like person two huge wolves came barrelling out of the tree line.

Horse sized wolves were snapping at each other, barring their teeth I didn't even notice when one of them was thrown my way knocking me to the ground the last thing I saw was the honey brown eyes man running towards me before it all turned black.

Hahaha sorry to leave it at a cliff hanger, and not to have a lot of embry/Anna action but I wanted to build up the tension, but we did get to see Missy, hear about Seth and who is this guy Anna left? Any ideas?

Anyway she just met Embry and had just imprinted- I am not going to have her know about the packs just yet.. Hopefully you like it, follow it, comment and review it see ya's later loves A xx


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for the reviews also am still looking for a beta! Love ya enjoy**_

Embry's pov

Not having an imprint was depressing.

Even ****Seth**** had an imprint a sweet bubbly British girl called Missy, he'd met while helping Jared and Kim chose their wedding shit (it was her business)

The only ones who haven had an imprint was me, Leah all though she was dating a guy lucky bitch and Colin.

"OI, are you listening?" I was smacked by Seth who was driving "what?- sorry I was thinking" shaking his head he repeated his sentence "I said why don't you come along with me to see Miss, she has to get something in town in Port Angles"

"i don't know- is it gonna be like third wheeling?" I rubbed my neck I didn't fancy being the awkward friend laughing he shook his head "Nah she has to pick something up for someone" after much debate from both sides I agreed and just like that we were on out way to Miss' shop in Port Angles- walking in we were hit with the aroma of cakes and Miss' perfume "Hiya guys" Miss' assistant Sarah greeted us "she's just in the back some clients were complaining about something or other so she had to calm them down" she turned back around and started to walk towards the back where Missy's office was seconds later we were greeted by the one and only Missy Lawson giving Seth a quick kiss on the lips she ran towards her phone just as it started to buzz- picking it up she started to Laugh "who was that" Seth asked as Missy took her bag and started to walk towards the door she turned her head around amusement twinkling in her brown eyes "why? You jealous?" she said with a little laugh rolling his eyes at her he shook his head no and pushed her out the door if I had to choose a pair that didn't piss me off it would be them, they were cute but they didn't shove their PDA in to peoples faces unlike Rachel and Paul who had recently gotten engaged " so Miss what do you have to pick up?" I asked as I got in the front of Seth's Ford Pick up " well my best friend is coming over from England and she told me to pick something we could toast to her new house I also want to get her some food cause I know she will be hungry- she's almost as bad as Seth and you guys and it was her who had text me" she laughed at the look of relief that flooded Seth's face "that reminds me I can't come to Emily's tonight I want to see Anna" she smiled at Seth who just nodded his head as he started to drive to a shop Missy had told him "so what's she like?" Seth asked "this mysterious Anna I keep hearing about?" after a second of silence Missy answered "she's my sister, she used to be in the army but now she works in the psychology department of a large firm, she is one of the best people I know am mean she moved from England just cause she knew I missed home" after that statement there was silence in the car wow she really must be a sister moving to a strange place just cause your friend need you too.

After shopping we all headed down to La push stopping at Missy's house to pick up her large almost bear like dog Febby we headed down to Anna's house it started to piss it down just as we pulled up to the house on the edge of the woods

( . /url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjqxJuD-uXMAhVHBsAKHSzrCOYQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F% .com%2Fpin%2F503769908291038595%2F&psig=AFQjCNHQn_xPk3CRIgj9hAfRnDIzcgZ95Q&ust=1463740879211645)

it was a beautiful house old but not too flashy from what I could gather it cost a helluv of a lot of money

"see ya later Miss" I called out as she pulled out her phone to ring her best friend

Going to Emily's after that I couldn't help but feel that something had changed something was going to happen the only thing that I didn't know was whether it was a good thing or bad thing.

Waking up for patrol was hard leaving the nice warm bed with the occasional person inside to go out in to the spitting weather- yep it was hard.

Walking out of the house I phased running in to the woods I was greeted with a fight between Leah and Paul shaking my head I ran and phased back not getting involved in their business coming out of the forest I was greeted with the sight of someone knocking on Sam and Emily's door, she was short with Dark red almost purple hair wearing what looked like running gear shouting that their not in she smiled and called out to me "hi, this is going to sound strange but I was wondering where abouts I am" she finally met me in the middle of the yard I got a good look at her she was small maybe 5'2 with a curvy nice body that I couldn't help but look at her reddy/purple hair was pulled up in to a high ponytail with wisps coming out from her run she was beautiful high cheek bones and a small scar running horizontally to her right eye about 2 cm long laughing I heard her joining in looking down at the beautiful girl I got lost in her emerald eyes just them the earth stopped gravity moved it was like she was my new earth, sun and moon- before I could say anything she tore her gorgeous eyes away from me and towards the forest before I knew Leah and Paul came barrelling through the tree line seeing her eyes widen I tried to push her away but I was too late Paul came through the air knocking her down I winced as her head smacked against the ground knocking her I ran towards her checking if she was okay in the mean time both Leah and Paul had phased back along with Sam, Quill and Jacob all of them running towards me and my unconscious imprint "is she okay" Sam asked as he reached me looking at the girl I nodded "she is just out cold" picking her up I noticed her two tattoos one on each wrist; one was a wolf tattoo with some writing smirking at- least I knew my imprint liked wolves and the other was a battalion tattoo. Shit was this Missy's best friend Anna?

Sam opened his house and led me and the possible Anna through to the living room were I set her down on the couch the moment she was down on the sofa I turned around and all but dragged both Leah and Paul out for hurting my imprint before I could do any damage Sam shouted telling me that she was starting to wake up. I ran towards my imprint to find her slowly opening her eyes.

Anna pov

Ouch! That was my first thought

Opening my eyes slowly I was greeted with five pairs of eyes all different shades of brown "are you okay?" the man closes to me asked

Nodding but soon regretting it I spoke " yeah am fine, what happened?" I tried to pull myself up while looking at the five faces finding two faces that I had met before Paul and Quill "what do you remember?"the same person had asked I closed my eyes trying to remember "I remember going for a jog, then getting lost and speaking to...to" I opened my eyes when a man spoke it was not the same voice as before it was the man I spoke to earlier " me, you spoke to me- names Embry" he gave me a lop sided grin smiling back at him "am so sorry I must have scared you all I suppose I tripped and smacked my head on the ground I should get going" I saw the look of relief on all their faces as if I were to remember something,I stood up and started to walk before I was stopped by Embry " why don't I give you a ride home you just knocked your head" just as I was about to decline Paul jumped in "you should I can give you a ride if ya want" I turned around to face Embry who was staring at Paul with such hate in those beautiful honey eyes I felt as if I was drawn to Embry in a weird way that I couldn't explain "thank you Paul but I will take a ride with Embry if that's still okay" he looked at me and all the hate in his eyes washed away and were replaced with love and adoration nodding he led me to a black Pick up similar to Paul's one as I walked towards the car I heard the distant noise of keys being caught turning around I saw Embry jogging towards me with a huge smile on his face. Getting in the car I felt as if I was meant to be here not because of a job or because of Missy but like fate had something in store for me and it all seemed to revolve around the man driving next to me.

Yep moving here was a good thing.

 _ **Love you guys hope you like it so like it, follow it. Review it and please I need a beta sorry it was so short exams are kicking my arse xxx love ya Axx**_


End file.
